Heart of Ice
by Charlottees
Summary: Natalia Salvatore, died 1865 Well, so Stefan and Damon thought, but what it she didn't? And where, where do the original brothers come into this?
1. Chapter 1

"Now Natalia, is that not beautiful? You my sweets have made me so proud my dear daughter," my father praised, leaning down slightly to gently kiss my forehead, sending me a small smile.

I cherished the moment dearly, having longed for so long to see any joyful emotion, like this one, settle on my fathers stressed, worn face. The poor middle-aged man had been through so many unexpected tragedies in his hard worked life, sometimes I long for him to just sit down with me and let me _help_ him. But no of course, whenever the subject is merely mentioned, I am shot with warnings from him and my tedious older brothers on how I shouldn't get involved in such a task, that it was simply mans work. And that no silly little _girl_ like me should go interfering where I shouldn't be interfering.

But I just couldn't help it! While we all know that the majority of young ladies in this town care for only ball gowns and gaining attention from the local hunk, I am completely a differ. Everyone who knows me can tell that my curiosity and view of the world irked my father, but I just wanted more than living the simple life of cleaning, always having to look presentable, dressed in long gowns, never daring to seen in, dare I say it, a pair of trousers. Gasp. Gosh, how can woman live their life like this? I finally looked up at my father's expression, seeing him now staring at the realistic portrait of my family in awe.

"I know Daddy, I have nothing against the incredible combination of brush and man, yet I see why I shall not participate in other natural beauties of the world, such as sport, music, drama! I would neither mind being an artist, or a writer, an actress, a sporting champagne, archeologist, detective, father I could go on forever, but I know what the answer will be, a mere 'its mans work' but its not fair!" I exclaimed, my voice full of passion and desperation.

"Why dear little sister, I hear a founders day ball is being held, should you not be out shopping for a new gown, not here fantasizing of a hard life, the life of a man" a pretentious voice came from behind.

I instantly recognized the voice; turning my head I caught sight of the man who owned the voice. My annoying and arrogant brother that I for some reason dearly loved. One of the mysteries of life. And although I know we squabble and fight, I know that he loves me to, as the same goes for my other older brother. My brother smiled his reoccurring wonky, irritating smile that draws the ladies in, which completely puzzles me.

"Why Damon, and should you not be in the forest chopping up logs, seems more your scene don't you think" I seethed through my teeth, voice full of venom.

I was fed up of being told I couldn't do something because of my gender. I abruptly stood from the creaky wooden stool, picking the skirt of my long dress from the ground, revealing my worn leather cowboy boots.

"Children be silenced, Damon stop with your teasing ways towards your younger sister, and Natalia stop with these words, you know that a young lady like yourself shall not participate in these areas and ways of life, I am perfectly happy with your passion for art and music as a pass time, but these professions are ones of a young man. Now I let you mess around with your brothers, and you can still play in forest, but you will take up the nice job of a flower arranger, maid or kitchen worker in the future, as it is you fate" my father said sternly.

I looked down at the dark wash wooden decking, up at the shelter roof, around at the fascinating canvases which held the beautiful views of forests, waterfalls and other wonderful scenes nature had to offer that I had painted. The family portrait I had painted stood proudly on a stand, the lack of walls allowing the blazing sun from the outdoor summers day to shine down on the paint stained jam jars, which carried various sizes and shapes of brushes, palettes of well loved and used paints of every shade and colour laid on a small table next to my sitting stand.

I then looked up at my brother, his icy blue eyes were squinted and his pale skin was slightly tinted by the sun. His mop of curly hair lay almost hidden underneath his black hat. He wore a simple baggy white button up shirt, the top few buttons undone, a few more than necessary I must add. The loose cotton shirt was tucked into pale brown cargo shorts and a pair of braces came over his shoulders.

I huffed at my father, swiftly walking past Damon, my unnecessarily frilly dress dragging on the ground as I make my way through two patio doors into the cool comfort of our fortress.

"What do I not get a farewell?" Damon shouted from outside, chuckling afterwards. I did not say something back and give him the satisfaction of knowing how much he was taunting me. "Little sister!" a deep voice called. I turned around to discover that Stefan was the one to call my name, my other older brother. "Would you accompany me to the farmers market on this glorious summers day sister" he asked, holding out his right arm. I clung to it and smiled, "I'd love to" I replied, "race you to the horses!" I yelled, running towards the barn. "Beat you" I smirked at the older boy in front of me, leaning his weight on the barn doors huffing and panting, "pucker up" I said teasingly, patting his back.

"We have horses to tend to"

STEFANS POV

"Admit it, you and I both know the truth, you and Damon are both in love with the same girl" My sister spoke, throwing her long, delicate arms in the air laughing. Running free across the daisy covered meadows, observing every aspect of nature in awe like a normal girl would a fortress of diamonds. "I am not admitting anything, although do you think she will pick me" I asked in pure curiosity, not you raise my hopes at all. Her angelic laughter was heard again, her small face holding a huge smile, perfect teeth shown, they were unusual, as not many can say they still have all there teeth, let alone have them perfect and not rotten.

"Ah brother, so much you have to learn. It's obvious you love this Catharine girl, but in the end, so does Damon. I have no answers to your questions concerning her, only that I think you should tell her to take a hike. I mean she's staying in the room next to me!" she exclaimed, an arm slung over my shoulder.

I took a lock of curly auburn hair that had escaped her neat updo into my clasp, twirling the soft strands between two fingers. Her warm honey coloured eyes stared up at me in confusion, and the well-known look of curiosity. Natalia was known for her curiosity, always asking questions and investigating, always getting into trouble she was.

"I love you Lea, you know that right?" I asked; using her nickname everyone called her, except father of course.

"Of course silly, I'd be worried if you didn't, not to get sentimental of anything but I love you to, so so so so so so _so_ much" she laughed, poking my nose every time she used the word so.

I laughed along to; right now she looked younger, like a normal 18 year old would, yet still older than her at an age of only 15. She suddenly broke free of my grasp, taking many pins form her hair. Shaking her head, her hair fell into an unruly tangle of gingerish ringlets. She undid the tight, midnight blue ribbon that lay around her neck and tied it loosely in a bow around her small wrist.

She loosened her dresses drawstrings, making the dress flow a bit more freely. The corset top that used to be extremely tight, the kind of tight a brother didn't want his site to be wearing, the type of tight that makes the men of the village stare hungrily at my little _sister, _the type of tight that I would not mind seeing Catharine wear, but not Lea.She knows of my brothers overprotection and mine for her, but so many men wanted her hand, and we would _not_ allow such a violation of her pure soul.

The pale blue and white dress flowed evenly down her long legs, making her more free. I looked at her now and saw the innocent, pure girl that she is. She smiled again, a playful glint in her eyes.

"Come on brother, let us run, that devious Damon has be extra tedious today, ah revenge will be bliss" she called to me, running back home, twirling in the process, throwing her arms towards the sky as if she would reach the stars. She was my baby sister, and I loved her _so_ much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystic Falls 1864**

DAMONS POV

"Relax Damon, it's the founders day ball, I thought it was your wish for me to buy a grand gown" she raised her eyebrows skeptically and accusingly.

"Yes, a _grand_ gown, one of maturity and sophistication. This dress shows too much of your figure!" I studied the dress again, the usual top corset of the dress was now sleeveless, and flower cut at the top.

It flowed down into an ankle reaching skirt, but tightening around her rear. I'll just say it was a bit more _revealing_ than usual. It was a pale blue colour, and silver sparkles made patterns. Men of the village stare at Lea as it is, myself and Stefan worry about her as it is, even when she wears dresses that reach the her neckline! There was no way would this is to be allowed, and I knew Stefan would back me on this. Although I have a slight feeling of hate towards the younger Salvatore, what with him and Catherine having hit it off, her affection towards him was deeply irritating, yet the one thing we would never loose our bond over is our little sister, she would always keep us together, we would do anything to protect her.

The gown Lea was currently wearing was one that Katherine would wear, maybe slightly less out there, but it was magnified on Natalia as she had a little bit more to show than Katherine. And if Katherine ever found out people thought that we would all be dead, yet I loved Katherine so dearly, and I would do anything for her, even keep her secret. The door slung open and Katherine appeared, wearing as I thought a very nice dress, emphasizing her figure beautifully. Yes I know I'm judging Lea and not Katherine, but could you blame me? I would love to see my lover in a dress such as this, but my _sister. _No way.

"Tell Lea that this there no way she should wear such a dress," I said to Katherine, smiling at her beauty. She looked towards Lea, her eyes filling with… jealously?

"I agree with Damon, someone of your age should not be wearing such a dress" Katherine said in disgust, I thought her tone was a bit harsh but did not comment, as I did not want to get inside her bad books and Natalia had always be a touchy subject for some reason, some think she is jealous that she had gained males attention without even flirting. But I refused to believe the love of my life could be so bitter and shallow.

"What's wrong Katherine, scared I'll steal your limelight" Lea smirked. In a sudden flash, Natalia was pinned by the neck against the wall, Katherine glaring at her, fangs exposed. The veins around her eyes darkened as she sunk her sharp teethe into the soft skin of Lea's long neck.

"Damon…h-elp" Natalia pleaded, her eyes glistening with tears, teethe gritted together in pain. I gasped, my heart aching for my baby sister.

A sudden anger seethed through me, rage at Katherine. I stepped forward, about to charge, when Katherine's fangs disconnected from Natalia neck.

"Come anywhere near us, and Stefan will be the one keeping me company in my chambers tonight, besides I won't kill her" Katherine smirked, her face smeared with extremely bight blood. Her pupils changed in size for a spilt second, but I might have imagined it. I felt sick at the sight, although I knew that I couldn't let Katherine do this and that I shouldn't let her, I just couldn't bring myself to hand Katherine to Stefan. It's like I just _couldn't_ move. I stayed still and watched as Katherine sucked the life from my little sister, feeling a stray tear fall down my own face. I listened in silence as my sister begged for me to help, her cries and screams from immense pain.

Katherine smiled wickedly as she dropped Lea's motionless body to the ground, pulling out a napkin; she wiped blood from her face.

"God, she tasted divine" Katherine moaned, closing her eyes and arching her back in pleasure and satisfaction.

"Her blood was so much sweeter than anything I have ever tasted, her blood is rare, it took every year of training to pull away, and the thought that this way I could stop in for a drink anytime" Katherine smirked, advancing closer towards me. I turned my head, suddenly disgusted by her presence, her touch, her kiss.

"No Katherine, that is my sister" I spat, stepping backwards. She took my shoulders within my grasp, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Everything is fine, I am forgiven," she said in a monotone. I nodded my head, I just forgave her, everything was fine. I smiled and pecked her cheek, going to check on Lea. She still had a pulse, her neck was covered in blood but somehow her dress was untouched, unfortunately. Katherine came up from behind, biting her wrist and forcing it to Leas mouth, I was about to protest when I remembered, everything's fine. Katherine would never give me her blood, she claims its not the right time, and she probably gave it to Lea because she knew she wouldn't kill herself like I would. Slowly the cut on Natalia's neck soon ceased to exist.

I pulled a napkin from my pocket and wiped away the excess blood, if you saw her now you wouldn't know anything even happened. Natalia groaned, her eyes opening.

"This never happened, you will forget this" Katherine said in a robotic voice. We all got up as Stefan walked in, eyes widening at Natalia's poor choice of dress. A startled Natalia stumbled to her feet, suddenly coming back to reality.

"Before you start, this is a fine gown, and I _will_ wear it tonight, the dressmaker said this dress was _perfect_ for my shape, _and_ that it was made from the finest silk, which means its made from a _natural_ material"

"I don't suppose this dressmaker was man, was he. Natalia you're being a fool, he just wants to see more of you" I exclaimed, Stefan nodding in agreement.

"I will go to the ball, wearing what I want, now if you may excuse me I have somewhere to be" she snapped, prompt ally walking away.

"If we can't get her to not wear the foul dress, we will keep watch that no man shall _look_, let alone _touch_ her, yes?" Stefan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes" I confirmed, holding a stern face.

"What no, this evening isn't about _her_, this is about us, me" Katherine said, eyes widening in disbelief. Stefan and me exchanged a look of determination, he nodded, and I instantly knew what to do.

"Not anymore" I stated, and with that I we were gone, leaving an angry and jealous Katherine behind.

NATALIAS POV

They enrage me sometimes; they just think they own me. I assure you every other girl in the town will be wearing a skimpier dress than me, but no, they have to have a rant about my perfectly suitable dress. I would not let there foul mood damper mine though. I was on my way to meet someone, a lover. We had been 'seeing' each other for 4 months now, but of course my older brothers don't know. They would _not_ approve, why? Well because lets just say he's a little older than me, I remember when we met so clearly.

FLASHBACK

This place was amazing, beautiful, spectacular! No amount of adjectives could describe the beauty of Blueberry Market. I walked into the market square and instantly felt happy, the atmosphere cheery and lively. Blueberry Market was a huge yearly market that sold everything, everyone who could afford went. Most girls weren't allowed to come, but with lots of begging I was able to sneak my way in. the sun shone brightly, the sky clear.

I looked around at the stalls; they were just wooden tables with stripy red, green and blue shelters, and they were laid out in parallel lines. I rushed to the closest stall I saw, a pretty blonde woman sat behind the table, tying herbs together with string. She smiled warmly, a smile I returned. I looked around at the endless herbs and wild flowers that lay on the old table, a few catching my eye. I peered down at the handwritten labels, deciding on what I wanted.

"Please could I have, 2 storks of honeysuckle, 1 vine of jasmine, and 11 chives please?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course sweetheart" she replied in an excited tone, I smiled at her excitement.

"Oh wait, sorry could I have 100g of vervain to please?" I questioned, remembering my fathers demands. She nodded and started tying up the herbs and placing them in a small canvas bag.

"That would be 4 shillings sweetie" she said handing me the canvas bag, I smiled digging out the money from my purse. I had a fare amount of money, from selling my paintings and money left over from when father would give me money to buy a new gown. I smiled and thanked the lady moving on. I visited many stalls, one that sold glass items such as vases, chandeliers, mobiles etc. And ones that sold food, such as fruit, bread, meat etc. I stopped at a jewelry stall, this one crowded with young girls, giggling excitedly. Obviously they didn't have the money to buy a piece though, as they had many bags from dress stalls and gold stalls, they would have most likely spent their money.

I walked closer, seeing the usual overdone costume jewelry, I was just about to turn away when something caught my eye. It was a small charm bracelet, it was small and delicate, with many charms including, a tiny glass jar filled with salt, a cork wedged in the top, a pair of silver fangs, a howling silver wolf, a circle with a star connected in the middle of it, a bottle of whiskey, and a crystal ball. It was so beautiful, and held a very supernatural theme.

The clasp appeared to be laced with some sort of herb, the bracelet didn't appear to be given much attention, most likely because of the lack of big rocks, but I absolutely loved it.

"How much is the charm bracelet?" I asked the middle-aged man behind the table, he looked up at me answering.

"Oh that well, it belonged to Madame Kales, it said to be over 1000 years old, it was given to me after she passed away last month, as she had no relatives to pass it on too, it hold many legends, a truly magical piece of jewelry, it says it shows itself to someone who deserves it, someone who knows the truth of the dark, who understands the dark. Look around, this is the only item not being admired, it has chosen you, and for that reason you should have it free" he stopped for a moment as I took it all in, chosen me?

"But maybe it's a load of codswallop which is why it is priced at 46 shillings" he said.

I examined it again, he was right; there was something odd about it, something magical. I wasn't a believer, and I don't dwell in the myths of vampires and demons, but sometimes I would wonder deeply if there was anything out there. When you read myths of creatures of the night, they are presented as evil life suckers. Hiding in the shadows, walking the streets of this world for an eternity. But what if these creatures did exist, what if we have them mistaken. Instead of being the dark creatures we see them as, maybe there just alone. Forced to live an eternity of never being loved, what if they really hate not being able to control there own demons, that they control them. Or, they might just be a myth. But there was something about this bracelet I wanted, its like I was drawn to it.

"I'll take it," I said, having no regrets.

"Very well" he smiled, boxing it up and passing it to me. I paid the man and left, deciding to go home before I spend all my money. A large wave of curiosity had come over me, with all this thinking of supernatural creatures.

My father says my curiosity was a curse, but a wise man once told me it was special, that I would never be an ordinary girl who did whatever a man told her too, he said that it was in fact a gift. Whatever it was, I was lost in my thoughts of vampires and witches, immortals and werewolves, that I did not notice the large rock in the ground that lay beneath me.

Therefore tripping, I prepared myself for hitting the ground, yet it didn't come, I opened my eyes to see pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I stood up straight, to be face to face with a smart looking gentleman.

"Sorry sir, I can a little clumsy sometimes" I laughed, straightening my white lace gown.

"Do not worry, my names Elijah"

And that's how we met, that's the first time we met, the night that had lead to us, in just a few short months, to falling in love.


End file.
